Where the wild roses grow (songfic)
by Tsuki511
Summary: Sakura se enamoró, tal vez ese haya sido el peor error de su corta vida, tal vez el problema no era enamorarse, tal vez el problema era de quien... o tal vez, su problema fue confiar ciegamente en él... ¡Pésimo Summmary! soy nueva en esto, be patience... ITASAKU.


¡Hola gente! Mi nombre es Tsuki (bueno, mi nick es Tsuki, mi nombre es Yas'z, complicado), originalmente soy lectora, este es mi primer fic, le puse bastante esmero para que quede mas o menos leíble. No sean muy duros con las críticas (si es que por lo menos crítica), y sepan disculpar si tengo fallas o soy muy repetitiva con las palabras o expresiones, pero vuelvo a decir es el primer fic que hago. Estoy un tanto emocionada ya que nunca se me dio bien la escritura, siempre me explaye mejor en la rama del dibujo o pintura, estuve considerando abrir una cuenta en Deviantart, pero dibujo con lapiz, no sé usar los programas para dibujar jaja… ¡Espero que les guste!

Disclamer:  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.  
La canción "Where the wild roses grow" taaampoco me pertenece, es de Nick Cave… igualmente me inspiré por la versión de Roy Khan! I LOVE ROY KHAN!

Aclaración:

Este fic está ambientado en más o menos el 1900…

**WHERE THE WILD ROSES GROW (SONFIC)**

Todavía no logro entender porqué la gente me ignora, tal vez no quieran verme, tal vez no puedan, pero es realmente molesto, me hacen sentir inexistente. Tampoco entiendo porqué se refieren a mi como la Rosa Salvaje, o flor de cerezo sangriento, sé que hablan de mi porque en todo el país del fuego no hay otra muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos jade como los míos, suelen comentar sobre mi cuando pasan por el río, dicen cosas como: "_Pobre niña, tenía toda la vida por delante_", "_Siempre se supo que él estaba obsesionado con ella_", "_cuando la encontraron era igual a las rosas del lago_", "_Su cabello rosa estaba teñido con la sangre_". Yo intento hablarles, decirles que estoy frente a sus narices, pero mi voz es inaudible, mis palabras escapan de mi boca como un susurro y el viento se encarga de arrastrarlas bien lejos, nadie me escucha, tal vez no quieran, tal vez no puedan.

Mi nombre era **Haruno Sakura**, ¿Porqué digo era? ¡Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura! Hace ya una semana la gente me ignora y sigo sin comprender el porqué. Visité a mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi shishou, todos hacen caso omiso a mi presencia, y se les ve un tanto decaídos ¡He hecho hasta lo imposible por captar su atención!, pero no he conseguido nada, siguen sin verme, tal vez hice algo malo y este es mi castigo, no lo sé.

_"They call me the wild rose,  
But my name was Elisa Day,  
Why they call me it I do not know,  
For my name was Elisa Day"…_

Todos los días paseo por el río donde fui inmensamente feliz, no recuerdo bien el motivo de mi felicidad, pero sé que fui feliz. Recuerdo la felicidad, era algo latente, aquí sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago, un suave aliento chocando mi rostro, mi mente adormecida por las incontables emociones producidas, aquí me sentí realmente amada, ¿Pero por quién? ¿Quién me amo? ¿A quién amé? Si me amó ¿Porqué ahora no está aquí conmigo? ¿Me abandonó? ¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdo?  
Recuerdo... Recuerdo un aroma, una esencia embriagante y adictiva, sensual y afrodisíaca, recuerdo un par de ojos, eran orbes inyectados de nocturnidad y de una serenidad inquebrantable, recuerdo una larga y sedosa cabellera azabache, recuerdo también las finas facciones, una recta nariz, unos carnosos labios, ojeras que corrompían un perfecto cutis, la mandíbula tan varonil, el firme cuello, la ancha espalda, los fornidos brazos, las grandes y masculinas manos, lo recuerdo, ahora recuerdo, ¡Lo recuerdo enteramente! Recuerdo su nombre también; **Uchiha Itachi **ese es su nombre, ese es el nombre del hombre que me arrebato en tres días el aliento, el corazón y la mente, el hombre que se llevo para la eternidad mi alma y mi vida.

_… __"From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
As she stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the colour of the roses  
That grew down the river, all bloody and wild"..._

Cuando la vi por primera vez supe que ella era única, era tan diferente a todas las demás. No solo se distinguía por su extraño y particular color de cabello, ni por el brillo único de sus ojos jade que despertaban millares de sensaciones para el condenado que cayera en ellos, ni hablar de esa perfecta sonrisa, inocente, abastecida de alegría y sinceridad, era de otro mundo, una deidad en miniatura. Era sumamente inteligente y obstinada, terca como una mula, era astuta e inocente por naturaleza, poseía un corazón bondadoso y un carácter de mil demonios, traía una fortaleza que pocas veces había visto, pero a su vez su corazón era tan vulnerable. Era una rosa con las espinas más filosas que en mi vida vi. Cuando la conocí era muy pequeña, tenía diez años al igual que mi pequeño hermano, era su mejor amiga al igual que aquel rubio revoltoso e hiperactivo, eran un trío inseparable.  
Yo... Yo quería que fuera mía, pero debería ser paciente y esperar. Me acerqué a ella de a poco, paso a paso, como el hermano mayor de su amigo, la ayudaba con sus estudios, aunque mayormente no lo necesitara, era tan inteligente e independiente.  
Diez años esperé hasta que ella creció y se convirtió en una hermosa doncella de veinte años. Lamentablemente mi pequeño hermano se estaba enamorando de ella, y yo... no lo podía permitir, no había esperado diez años para resignarme por que sí, ni con mi pequeño hermano cedería. Si no era mía, no sería de nadie.

_... "When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face" ..._

Yacía recostada en mi litera, inmersa en la lectura de uno de mis libros preferidos "**El retrato de Dorian Gray**", me sobresalté al sentir un seco golpe en mi puerta, moví suavemente mis labios y articulé un delicado _–"adelante"-._ En un sigiloso movimiento una oscura silueta se adentró en mi cuarto, se fue acercando a paso lento y cuando sentí el movimiento de mi cama advirtiendo el peso de otro ser lo vi, la luna era el único farol, la única luz que alumbraba mi habitación, era Itachi, era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde mi infancia, era mi primer amor y sería el ultimo, nunca pensé que mi amor por él podría ser correspondido, me regañaba diariamente por ilusa. A causa de mis nervios por tenerlo tan cercano como nunca antes, como siempre soñé, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía controlar mis sentimientos, mis emociones nublaban mi mente. Él me procuró un cálido abrazo intentando disipar mi temblor, era tan confortable, sus brazos me rodeaban, me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, acarició mi mejilla en un acto dulce y amoroso, con su tersa mano fue quitando mis lágrimas, secando los rastros que estas dejaban. Itachi era perfecto, lo amaba como a nadie.

_... "On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?" ...  
_  
Le había prometido volver a verla. Tuve algunos inconvenientes para llegar, por lo que cuando entré ella se encontraba dormida, su rostro era apacible, su descanso parecía ser imperturbable. No quería irrumpir en sus sueños pero necesitaba ver el brillo de sus orbes jade, necesitaba como mis pulmones al aire, esa luz que brillaba en ellos no merecía ser vista por nadie más, odiaba que el resto del mundo pudiera admirar su belleza, la quería solamente para mí, y temía que alguien la arrebatara de mis brazos. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, ella era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que había visto. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, mientras le pedía en un susurro su despertar. Lentamente sus párpados comenzaron a levantarse, suavemente, descubriendo al fin las bellas gemas que mantenía ocultas. Me sonrió, con esas sonrisas que nadie más que ella podía hacer, esas sonrisas que me obsesionaban, me hacían sentir vivo, quería que esas sonrisas únicamente fueran para mi, la había visto sonreírle a mi hermano, Sasuke y a su mejor amigo el rubio Naruto, me hervía la sangre de sólo verlo, me surgían deseos de encerrarla en un castillo lejano y ser el único en conocer el camino.  
Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y tomó mi mano, le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa, y le presenté una rosa escarlata, a la par que le preguntaba; _-"¿Sabes donde crecen las Rosas Salvajes tan dulces, escarlatas y libres?"-_

_... "On the second day he came with a single red rose  
He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
"If I show you the roses will you follow?"..._

Él había prometido volver a visitarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde, eran pasadas la medianoche y todavía no llegaba. Comencé a preocuparme por si algo le hubiese ocurrido, moriría de ser así. Luego comencé a decepcionarme, la desilusión me abrumó, tal vez nunca vendría, tal vez no le importe demasiado, tal vez no soy lo suficiente importante para él. Dejándome llevar por los mortíferos pensamientos me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.  
Entre sueños logré distinguir una caricia, la cual me era inconfundible, no quise despertar pensando que era una ilusión, hasta que lo oí, era su voz, rogando por mi despertar, apenas en un susurro, su voz era grave y varonil. Comencé a abrir los ojos y lo vi, me sentí feliz, no me había abandonado, él estaba junto a mí. Permití que una sonrisa surcara en mis labios y tomé su mano, me correspondió, y me obsequió una flor, hermosa debo decir. Luego de observarnos por unos momentos, cabe decir que las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, él rompió el silencio con su voz de tenor, _-"Me darías tu pérdida y tu sufrimiento?"-_ No hacía falta aclararlo, asentí con mi cabeza y le dediqué una sincera sonrisa, haría por él cualquier cosa, lo que me pidiera, daría mi vida por complacer sus deseos... Sonrió y me preguntó; _-"¿Si te muestro donde crecen las Rosas Salvajes, Me seguirías?"__ -_

_... __"On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist"..._

El tercer día me llevaría a ver las rosas al río, realmente me emocionaba la idea, sería la primera vez que estaríamos juntos fuera de mi alcoba. Era media tarde cuando llegó, yo lo esperaba sentada frente a mi escritorio esta vez leía "**El Conde de Montecristo**". Llevaba puesto un sencillo y holgado vestido rojo, me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Me sonrío en modo de saludo, se inclinó y me extendió su mano, gustosa acepte su invitación. Me llevó por un camino total desconocido para mi, por el cual pronto llegamos al río, era una vista muy bella, los colores eran tan vivos, las rosas brillaban y resaltaban con su color sangre entre el brilloso césped verde, algunas de las flores flotaban agraciadamente en el río cristalino, ¡Un paisaje digno de encuadrar! Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya, me guió a la orilla y me incitó a recostarme, sin emitir un solo sonido seguí sus pasos, expectante, emocionada y feliz. Lentamente se acercó a mi, de manera suave comenzó a recorrer mis facciones con las yemas de sus angostos y extensos dedos, me hundía ante cada roce, desee poder estrujar mi estómago, me hacía cosquillas y me desconcentraba de las caricias. Sentí su cálido y exquisito aliento rozar mi piel, inhalé profundamente llenando cada recoveco de mi ser con esa cálida respiración, suspiré estremecida ante tales sensaciones. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos lentamente, mi corazón brincó y mi pecho retumbó, nos unimos en un beso que quedaría plasmado en mi mente por el resto de mi vida, era una danza de emociones, podría imaginarme así toda la vida, podría imaginar mi vida junto a la de Itachi, podría imaginar con una familia junto a él, abastecidos de amor, una unión inquebrantable. El beso lentamente se fue disipando, pero las sensaciones permanecían aún dejándome vulnerable y torpe, no logré entender lo que dijo, mi mente divagaba en el beso, no estaba prestando atención a nada más. Lo último que recuerdo es que Itachi estaba sobre mí con una roca en su mano. Su normalmente pacífico rostro era perturbado por una cínica sonrisa, destilaba excitación y emoción, era sádica y daba terror al que la viera. Sentí el impacto de la piedra en mi cabeza... Mi mente se oscureció.

_… "On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"  
And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth...  
_

El último día fui en su búsqueda, me encontraba con una rara felicidad, hoy ella viviría en mí. Llegué a su hogar, me acerqué al macetero y comencé a tantear en busca de las llaves, sentí el frío del metal rozar las yemas de mis dedos, tomé las llaves, luego de insertarla en la cerradura me dispuse a entrar en la dulce morada de mi Sakura. Caminé sereno, llegué al pie de la escalera la cual lentamente subí, casi podía apreciar el exquisito aroma a cerezo que provenía de su alcoba, la vieja escalera dejó de rechinar bajo mis pies. Me encontré frente a la puerta de roble que la tenía resguardada, dos golpes fueron más que necesarios para oír su cantarina voz dando la invitación. Ahí estaba ella frente a mí más hermosa que nunca, era una rosa de carne y hueso, pero no cualquier rosa, era la más hermosa de todas. Me acerque galante y con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, me incliné y le ofrecí mi mano en un gesto de caballerosidad, ella la aceptó.  
La llevé hasta el río por el viejo camino del oeste, era más largo y descuidado, pero estaba desolado, nadie nos vería ir, llegar, ni volver juntos. Demoramos veintiséis minutos en llegar, pude apreciar como su semblante de curiosidad y nervios cambiaba por uno de emoción y alegría. Se encontraba tan feliz en el río, era una rosa en todo su esplendor, había florecido al fin...  
Tomé su mano y la guíe hasta la orilla de las traslúcidas aguas, se recostó en el césped y comenzó a jugar con el... El viento soplaba cómplice de mi juego, revolviendo su rosado cabello. Me arrimé a ella, y comencé a quitar las mechas de su fino rostro, bajo sus párpados y comencé a recorrer sus facciones, no sólo su imagen, su textura también, todo de ella estaría grabado en mí ser. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro, mi aliento chocó con su respiración, mis labios rozaron los suyos, el sutil roce dejó de ser sutil, nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo, uniéndonos por siempre. De a poco nos alejamos, ella estaba en una especie de trance, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una tranquilidad embargaba su rostro.  
_**-"Toda belleza debe morir"-**_Susurré más para mi que para ella. Reaccionó ante mi voz, no por lo dicho, me miró curiosa, expectante, esperando que repita lo antes dicho. Me coloqué sobre ella, mis piernas rodeaban su cuerpo, sus orbes jade irradiaban confusión, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos. En una simple palabra PERFECTA. En un golpe seco aventé mi mano que sostenía una roca contra su cabeza. Sus perlas se ensancharon y llenaron de lágrimas.  
-"Lo lamento mi Sakura, no puedo permitir que nadie más te aprecie"-. La sangre comenzó a teñir de escarlata su rosada melena. Bajé sus parpados y coloqué una rosa en sus dientes.  
**Nuestra eterna unión será mi Karma.**

**FIN –**

Tengan piedad! Jajaja  
Tsuki511


End file.
